Entre observações e decisões
by eligld
Summary: One-shot. Um longo período pós 5x05: Will está indo embora e não sabe ao certo se está preparado para ficar longe de Alicia para sempre.


**Disclaimer:** Alicia e Peter Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart não me pertencem. Essa história é apenas para entretenimento dos fãs.

 **Obs.:** Reviews são sempre bem vindas

* * *

 **Entre observações e decisões**

" _-Nós dois já compartilhamos muitas coisas, Alicia._

 _Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer nesse momento de tensão._

 _-Eu sei, Will. "_

* * *

 **i. observações**

Ele gostava de observar as pessoas. Talvez fosse um hábito discreto quando necessário, conciso quando intencional e intenso quando excitante. Mas em especial, ele gostava de observar pessoas com as quais ele se envolve. Em todos os sentidos e isso fazia com que uma de suas habilidades fosse construir um argumento para refutar qualquer pessoa antes mesmo que a ideia de que um argumento ofensivo existisse.

E apesar disso às vezes parecer vantagem, ele não gostava da pretensão de que isso o tornava metido, principalmente quando atingia as pessoas que ele ama. Sim, ele ama e apesar de ser daqueles que se mascara quando tenta enganar os outros, ele sabia amar e foi por isso que ele se tornou um pouco mais _amargo_ nos últimos tempos **.**

Contudo, ele admitia que amava observar uma pessoa em específico. _Ela._

Ele gostava de observar quando ela argumentava no tribunal, quando ela andava com o olhar nos pés e a maneira pela qual ela olhava para as pessoas ao redor tentando se proteger. Nessas horas ele sentia que o mundo dela estava desabando e que ele devia estar ao lado dela, ajudando.

Mas, apesar de tudo, o que ele mais gostava de trazer à memória, eram as observações que fazia quando estava dentro dela. De todas que já estiveram com ele, ela era a única que captava profundamente as observações dele. Nesse momento as sensações eram variadas, mas prazerosas e conforme ele se lembrava como era compartilhar esses momentos íntimos, ele esquecia as observações e afirmava que sabia explorar cada centímetro dela.

E todas as vezes que esses pensamentos voltavam à mente, seus pelos da nuca e dos braços se arrepiavam. Sim. Ele sentia a necessidade de sempre afirmar que estar dentro dela era diferente. Ela era única e ele não entendia como isso acontecia. Talvez fosse por que ela sempre olhava intensamente nos olhos dele ou por que ela era muito quente, mais a mais quando gemia silenciosamente o nome dele só para ele. E da última vez que ela sussurrou o nome dele, ele teve a certeza de que ele precisava dela para adormecer e viver feliz.

Só que era Will. Aquele que não lutou por ela nem uma, nem duas ou mais vezes: desistiu quando ela não disse "sim" na primeira vez que tentou declarar seu amor por ela e desistiu quando ela falou que "era muito" e simplesmente pediu desculpas.

Entre essas e outras, ele nunca soube lutar por ela. Gostava muito de vencer, era ganancioso, mas no amor sempre buscou nunca enfrentar as dificuldades, com medo de perder. E isso é irônico, pois ele sabe que consegue ter várias mulheres, indo atrás de alguns desejos, sempre sabendo a hora de parar. Ele admitia que nunca quis ser assim, pois assim se sentia que distanciava o seu "verdadeiro eu" dela, mas ele não podia evitar. Não _conseguia_ evitar.

Mas Will foi abatido pela traição e isso o retraiu mais ainda. Com ódio, raiva, paixão, tudo embrulhado em um saco só.

 _Traição._

Era tão irônico. Talvez Alicia e Peter se merecessem, uma vez que ambos pareciam se acostumar com a traição. Porém, quando ele sentiu na pele a traição de Alicia, tudo que ele ganhou e _perdeu_ dela nesses anos de amizades/relacionamento pareceu ter sido apagado e levado embora. Ele precisava esquecer todas as vezes que observou, sentiu, gemeu e viveu bem ao lado dela.

Ele ainda lembra da primeira vez que eles admitiram sentir algo um pelo outro. Foi de uma forma discreta, mas sabiam do que se tratava. Lembra ainda que minutos após a admissão, eles concordaram que nada devia acontecer, pois com certeza estragariam a amizade entre eles. Acontece que no dia seguinte eles se beijaram pela primeira vez. De fato, não estragou, pois não deu tempo. Tudo acabou antes disso.

 **ii. decisões**

Will também odiava certas coisas e situações. O tempo muito chuvoso, ficar bêbado sem motivo, pessoas que não entendem quando ele está sendo irônico e também aquelas que sabem desestabilizar seu emocional. Não aquelas que fazem ele ficar com raiva, mas aquelas que sabem como a mente dele funciona e usam isso contra ele. Ponto para Alicia.

Ele lembra da primeira vez que eles brigaram por causa de sentimentos. Foi de uma forma escandalosa, mas eles sabiam do que se tratava. Dez minutos após mandá-la embora de seu dormitório, ele foi atrás dela para pedir desculpas, mas não a achou. Mal ele sabia que havia outro em seu lugar.

Dias após a briga, ele terminou com Helena e ela engravidou. Ele não fazia questão de entender como tudo deu tão errado em tão pouco tempo.

Como ele odiava perder também, juntar a situação com a bebida foi o ideal. Ele pareceu tão ridículo telefonando para ela cantando músicas de natal e ano novo que a mãe dele pediu para que sua irmã mais nova não o deixasse chegar perto do telefone. De fato, ele se recuperou um tempo depois, ignorando as fotos, o convite de casamento e as reportagens sobre o então casal prestes a se tornar um dos mais importantes de Chicago na área deles.

E voltando às observações, Will sabia que observar a cidade pela janela não a traria de volta e nem recuperaria o que eles tinham. Então, ainda pensado nas possíveis opções, ele deixou seu olhar percorrer o escritório silencioso. As luzes do corredor e do escritório de sua parceira estavam acesas, mas nada indicava movimentação, então ele pressupôs que estava sozinho. Quando as luzes do outro escritório foram apagadas, ele se deu conta de duas coisas: ele não estava tão sozinho assim e suas observações estavam com falhas de reprodução.

-Saindo? Já são 15 para as 22h – Sua companheira de firma perguntou quando reparou que ele só a encarava.

-Acabei de chegar, Diane – Ele tentou fazer a situação cômica, sem sucesso.

A verdade era que ele estava em dúvida. Em todo trajeto de Nova York para Chicago no dia anterior, ele viu pessoas felizes e tristes no aeroporto e assim repensou toda sua trajetória com ela. Tudo o que eles perderam, tudo o que ganharam e o motivo pelo qual a vida dele parecia tão vazia. Então, ainda indeciso, sentiu que precisava de uma dica de alguém capaz de não perder perspectiva, mesmo sem a certeza de que Diane era a melhor pessoa para isso depois de tudo que acontecera. Só que depois de uma falha tentativa de iniciar o assunto com sua irmã mais velha enquanto sentava em seu quarto de hotel em Nova York (eles acabaram falando mais sobre o casamento dela do que os problemas dele), ele não sabia mais a quem recorrer.

-Eu confio em seu posicionamento, Diane – Ele repetiu o mantra, sem saber ao certo como abordar o assunto – Eu sei que pessoas não envolvidas tem outra perspectiva, mas quem vive, sabe o que acontece e às vezes se perde...

-Will – A advogada, já prevenindo o que estava por vir, colocou seus pertences na cadeira ao lado de fora da sala dele, apagou as luzes do corredor e se posicionou atrás dele, acompanhando-o na observação da cidade.

-Eu já vivi tanta coisa. Tenho tudo. Mas não é nem 10 por cento do que eu quero para minha vida. Eu digo... Eu vi que lá tem tudo, mas ainda assim a falta que ela – Ele parou e a encarou, indeciso se devia ser tão pessoal – Só estou cada vez mais me perguntando... Estou-Eu digo, estamos fazendo a coisa certa? Pelos motivos certos?

Então ele a observou andando pela sala tocando delicadamente cada móvel pelo qual ela passava. O sofá, os tacos e as bolas de baseball, as estantes e os livros. Ela parecia muito pensativa. Tanto quanto ele. Quando chegou na mesa, ali parou e se sustentou. Parecia escolher sabiamente as palavras para responde-lo calmamente.

-Will. Essa firma é um de nossos maiores feitos. Tudo que temos lá fora, amigos, convenções sociais, contatos, tudo é por causa dela. Nós vivemos para ela. Vivemos _ela_. E só. Com você indo embora encerra-se uma era. Talvez comece outra. Você sabe de quais ângulos observar suas decisões.

Ele se virou completamente para a advogada e com um meio sorriso triste se sentiu à vontade para sussurrar um "eu não sei". Ela não retribuiu o sorriso, só andou até ele e o abraçou carinhosamente, sussurrando palavras que ele mesmo devia ter sussurrado para si todas as vezes que desistiu.

-Você sabe sim, Will. Confie em você um pouco mais.

-Eu confio em mim mesmo.

-Então vá.

 **iii. sorrisos.**

Ele gosta de meio sorrisos. Will gosta de _dar_ meio sorrisos. Às vezes parecem mais sinceros, pois vêm antes de sorrisos completos, mas podem terminar antes de se tornarem inteiros, mascarando alguma situação. Mas quando ela sorri, ele prefere dizer que gosta dos sorrisos completo daqueles que preenchem os lábios de forma gostosa de se ver.

Sem perceber que seu meio sorriso estampava seu rosto lembrando dela, Will caminhou em câmera lenta até o bar mais próximo com um objetivo em mente: ele precisava confrontar ela por mais que ainda estivesse com raiva e mesmo que fosse a última vez.

Quando ergueu seu copo de suco para um último gole (era estranho, mas um fato: ele decidiu tomar um copo de suco antes de ir atrás dela e riu quando o barman o ironizou por ir até um bar para tomar suco, mas _who cares?_ ), sentiu uma mão em seu braço livre e se assustou ao ver uma moça ruiva pedindo desculpas por ter esbarrado nele. Sua primeira reação foi negar com a cabeça no intuito de dizer que não tinha sido nada demais, mas quando ela se sentou próxima a ele e estendeu um guardanapo com seu nome e número, ele não soube que atitude tomar (mais um ponto para Alicia, que mesmo sem querer intoxica a mente dele, ainda o fazia). Rapidamente terminou de beber, pegou o guardanapo e decidiu ir embora, jogando-o na primeira lixeira que encontrou.

Então caminhou para aquele lugar comum que há muito tempo estava em sua lista de 'lugares que não devo ir'. Tinha algumas palavras em mente, mas ainda indeciso, ele sentiu suas mãos tremerem e o nervosismo tomar conta de seu corpo.

Parado alguns segundos em frente a porta dela, ele observou os números do apartamento e o pequeno corredor pelo qual ele andou. Então imaginou como seria acordar em uma casa cheia de barulho de cachorros e crianças chorando porque caíram no chão enquanto brincavam. Mini réplicas deles dois e sorrisos inteiros. Talvez com os cabelos lisos, narizes finos e pontudinhos ou algumas ondas escuras e os olhos verdes claros, avelã ou castanhos. Tantas possibilidades que foram simplesmente jogadas fora.

Porém, quando bateu na porta e ela abriu viu o homem que não fazia questão de ver, parado a sua frente. _Não, não, não. De novo não._ Quantas vezes ele ia atrás dela e encontraria ele? Por que ele sempre tinha que se-

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Era óbvio que o homem não demonstraria cordialidade. Pelo contrário. Provavelmente o culparia por qualquer coisa e ainda acharia um jeito de continuar com ela. Sempre.

-E-eu... – Ele estava gaguejando e odiava quando isso acontecia – Eu quero falar com Alicia.

Quando o outro riu ironicamente saindo do apartamento e fechando a porta atrás de si, Will não soube se o que sentia era raiva ou medo.

-Escuta, Gardner – Peter começou lentamente o encarando – Conheço caras como você. Aproveitador barato. Vai atrás de qualquer coisa, mas quer o que não está ao seu alcance. Já não acha que já fez demais pela _minha_ família?

A calma de Peter foi irritando Will e ele sentiu seus punhos se cerraram na medida em que cada palavra saia da boca dele.

-Licença Peter, eu vim aqui para falar com Alicia - Ele retrucou num sussurro que guardava toda raiva que estava sentindo e tentou passar pelo homem, que bloqueou a porta.

-Você sempre teve esse temperamento, não é? – Peter tentou colocar a mão no peito dele para empurrá-lo, mas foi surpreendido quando Will levemente bateu em sua mão.

-Peter. Você não me conhece. Você não é superior a mim nem a ninguém – Eles nunca foram de contato físico, mas de palavras subentendidas, sabiam atingir um ao outro.

-Não Gardner. _Você_ não me conhece. Nunca fui ladrão – Peter tentou empurrá-lo de novo e Will enfiou as mãos no bolso, se posicionando mais seriamente à frente do outro homem.

-Sei o que você quer insinuar aqui – Ele voltou a sussurrar – Mas se insiste nessa afirmação, sabe que não é melhor que eu.

-Não me vem com essa. Entendo sua raiva. Ela é minha esposa, Will. Desde Georgetown eu soube, você sempre tentou e nunca-

-Will – Os dois viraram para encontrar a silhueta da conhecida mulher que olhava para os dois com um olhar de reprovação – Peter.

Congelado, ele não soube direito o que aconteceu. Só ficou observando quão bonita ela era. De vestido vermelho com um salto preto e o cabelo do jeito que ele lembrava. Ela era bonita em qualquer coisa ou em coisa nenhuma. Não importava.

-Espere, Will – Alicia falou puxando o marido para dentro. Ainda sem saber se era raiva ou medo, ele abaixou a cabeça e a ouviu sussurrar para o marido sobre as crianças, assuntos que ainda não estavam resolvidos e finalmente saiu no corredor.

-Eu-eu quero conversar com você – Ele começou.

-Will.

-Sim – Ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

-Isso precisa ser em um momento mais tranquilo. As coisas não estão exatamente no lugar certo.

A princípio ele aceitou do jeito que sempre fazia quando ela falava.

Quando ele ficou bêbado e saiu dançando pelo bar depois de ter passado no exame final pela primeira vez, ela disse para ele parar de beber. Ele a abraçou e parou. Quando ele ameaçou discutir pela primeira vez com um professor renomado, ela segurou o braço dele sussurrando que era para ele deixar aquilo. Ele deixou. Quando ele tentou falar que a amava pela primeira vez, ela pediu para ele não falar aquilo de novo. Ele não falou, mas continuou a amando. Ele sempre a colocou em primeiro plano. Ele sempre a tratou como nunca tratou ninguém, mas ele queria ser mais egoísta. Se não insistisse, era um adeus definitivo.

-Eu preciso disso. Agora.

-Will, eu não sei se—

-Não, Alicia. Se ainda existe alguma parte de você que respeita alguma... Algo qualquer – Ele começou a gaguejar, mas não admitiu que o nervoso tomasse conta dele novamente – Quer saber. Eu não te conheço. Não sei se um dia conheci de verdade. Mas se tem alguma coisa dentro de você que respeita o relacionamento que tivemos, me encontre amanhã às 8h no estacionamento da LG.

Virando as costas e indo embora, Will já não observava nada e não queria imaginar o que o amanhã traria.

 **iv. indecisões**

Pensar em alguém que você não quer pensar é um grande desafio, ainda mais quando você se sente machucado. E Will passou quase a noite inteira em claro, pensando nessa situação. A todo momento ele sentia que sua cabeça estava em algum outro lugar, levando-o para pensamentos indesejados, fazendo-o viver tudo de novo. Ele nunca se sentiu tão mal por observar. Esse ato detalhava as pessoas, as situações, por cima de tudo, tudo que ele já viveu, dificultando tomadas de decisões futuras.

* * *

 ** _Georgetown. 1992._**

 _-De tênis e calça em uma festa na piscina, caloura? – Sentando ao lado na ponta da cadeira de praia em que a moça se encontrava Will perguntou observando a dona da risada que o encantou._

 _-Querendo impressionar todas as meninas na festa, calouro? – Ela respondeu colocando o livro que estava lendo em seu colo._

 _-Você reparou em mim, então?_

 _-Como não repara em um menino com um comportamento tão infantil? – Ela sorriu e sentou com pernas de índio, inclinando na direção do rapaz._

 _-Ouch – Will sorriu e imitou a posição da moça, ficando de frente para ela._

 _-Alicia – A moça respondeu tirando Will de seus devaneios – Cavanaugh._

 _-Alicia – Ele repetiu meio sem jeito e depois gargalhou quando percebeu que não havia falado seu nome – William. William Gardner. Me chame de Will._

 _-Prazer em conhecê-lo, Will – Ela esticou a mão sorrindo e ele a cumprimentou sem desgrudar os olhos daqueles que ele jurava ser o par de olhos que talvez nunca sairia da cabeça dele. Eu estava exatamente aqui, olhando pra você, ele pensou retribuindo o sorriso._

Agora ele só conseguia pensar que talvez eles nunca deviam ter se conhecido. Talvez eles não mereciam ter ficado juntos em nenhum momento.

 ** _Georgetown. 1994._**

 _-Leesh, eu observei uma coisa – Ele cutucou a amiga que dormia profundamente no sofá. A moça, meio sonolenta, virou de costas e se aninhou mais na coberta que Will havia deixado para cobri-la._

 _A cena era comum. Um dormindo no sofá e o outro deitado no chão enquanto muitas coisas sem sentidos eram ditas. Bêbados, cansados, irritados ou não, eles sempre faziam desses momentos uma coisa deles._

 _-Agora não, Gardner, estou cansada. Fiz a última de Constitucional II hoje – Ela respondeu sussurrando._

 _-Você vem para o meu quarto na hora em que estou dormindo e vai me deixar falando sozinho? – Quando não obteve resposta, decidiu continuar_ \- _Tá bom então, Cavanaugh. Só queria te contar que eu percebi que os nossos filhos têm mais chances de nascer com a cor dos meus olhos do que com a cor dos seus. Eles são estranhos, não acha? Seus olhos, não nossos filhos, considerando que eles nem nasceram ainda. Já seus olhos não são verdes, nem cor de mel ou avelã. Na verdade, quando o sol reflete neles, eles ficam meio-_

 _-Filhos, Will? De onde isso? – Ela virou rapidamente fazendo com que o amigo começasse a rir._

 _-Você não estava dormindo, estava?_

 _-William Gardner, você é um babacão, me deixa dormir – Ela voltou para a posição anterior e ele só assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com seus pensamentos de que ela era menina mais incrível que ele já conhecera._

 _-E você, Alicia Cavanaugh, – Ele se levantou do chão e beijou a testa dela – é a moça mais linda do universo - Alicia Cavanaugh Gardner. Ele pensou quando viu que ela já estava embalada no sono novamente._

Ou não. Talvez era destino. Era para ser eles desde o começo.

 **v. mais indecisões**

No dia seguinte ele se encontrou mais nervoso ainda. Ele havia passado a noite em claro acordado e pensando. Hipóteses surgiram sem parar em sua mente: ela ia embora com ele, ela ia convencê-lo a ficar ou eles iam terminar de vez qualquer resquício de contato. Mais incerto do futuro, quando deu 8h30 ele desistiu da ideia de voltar a falar com ela. Ela não apareceu e ele teve a certeza de que tudo foi nada. Foi um erro. Ela não queria ele. Ela nunca quis de verdade. Ele ia embora. Sim, ele viajaria para Nova York e nunca mais voltaria. Era a melhor decisão. Lá ele podia conhecer qualquer pessoa, se casar, quem sabe ter filhos. Ele estava farto dela. Ou não?

Caminhando com passos lentos e largos ele se direcionou ao elevador e esperou a porta fechar, se assustando quando a viu bloqueando a porta.

-Você queria conversar – Ela começou ofegante. Os olhos dela suplicavam amor e perdão, mas ao mesmo tempo não queriam demonstrar a incerteza de estar ali, como se fosse um ato indevido.

Alicia Florrick sempre teve esse problema e Will sabia como isso funcionava nela. Por mais que o seu refúgio estivesse ao seu alcance e que todas as dúvidas e preocupações pudessem ser depositadas no amor que ele sentia por ela, ela nunca arriscava. Os olhos dela sempre disseram isso e nesse momento ela estava arriscando o orgulho e a incerteza ao encontrá-lo em um momento de fragilidade para ambos.

-Por que você veio? – Ele desceu do elevador e a puxou para que saíssem do caminho e se lamentou: seria mais fácil se ela não tivesse vindo. Ele evitaria continuar observando e não enfrentaria qualquer coisa que tivesse que ser enfrentada.

-Espera. Você pediu para eu vir, eu vim – Ela suspirou fitando os olhos do homem profundamente. Enquanto os dela refletiam toda aquela incerteza para raiva, os dele carregavam a preocupação de estar tão perto dela novamente. Ele precisava se livrar da situação.

-Estou indo embora – Ele simplesmente falou, sabendo tudo que estava escondendo atrás dessas palavras.

-Embora? Eu vim aqui para conversar com você e você simplesmente—

-De Chicago – Ele completou. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto sua boca formou uma linha fina. Ele não soube identificar o que ela estava pensando, mas sentir a dor dela era mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

-E você me chama para falar que está indo embora? – Ela perguntou rindo ironicamente.

-Pelo menos tive coragem de falar – Ele sussurrou sentindo a raiva novamente subir a cabeça.

-Vai voltar nesse assunto?

-Como não voltar, Alicia?! – Ele sentiu o tom de voz aumentar, mas já não conseguia segurar as palavras, nem as lágrimas – Você causou isso! Você destruiu a gente! _Você_ destruiu tudo! Tudo! Por que você veio?

-Então a culpa é só minha? – Ela aumentou o tom de voz tanto quanto ele e deu um passo para trás prevendo o que aquela briga podia virar. Era em momentos assim que os dois misturavam o ódio e a tensão sexual e já não sabiam se encarar sem se tocar.

-Lógico que é Alicia! Me diz quando isso não foi sua culpa?

-Como quiser, Will – Ela virou as costas para ir embora, passando no meio dos carros do estacionamento e ele sentiu o desespero tomar conta dele de novo, como tantas vezes já havia acontecido quando ela decidia se afastar dele.

-Isso, foge, como você sempre faz – Ele apontou o dedo e saiu andando atrás dela, sem se preocupar com as poucas pessoas que passavam por eles.

- _Eu_ sempre fugi? Ouça bem o que você está falando, Will! – Ela se virou parando ao lado do carro dela.

-Quer saber? Me esquece, Alicia – Ele falou e se arrependeu imediatamente quando viu que mais uma vez que eles realmente estavam acabados. Mas sem sucesso, ele não conseguia fazer com que as palavras de ódio pararem de sair da boca dele – Você me fez acreditar em muita coisa. Num mundo melhor, em pessoas melhores. No fundo, Alicia, você se tornou uma cobra tão pior quanto seu _precioso_ marido.

-Para de falar sobre o que você não sabe – Ela sussurrou silenciosamente. Nervosa, ela tentava achar as chaves do carro e não sabia controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em sair e manchavam seus sentimentos por Will. Ele, com raiva, torcia para que ela olhasse por um momento nos olhos dele para dizer palavras finais.

-Alicia. Olha... Não devo explicações para você e você não deve para mim – Ele suspirou observando que ela não buscava os olhos dele, os dois suplicando que a dor da situação sumisse – Vá embora. Me esquece para sempre, por favor.

Alicia, sem ao menos olhar nos olhos dele pela última vez, entrou no carro e deixou toda dor e arrependimento saírem em seu choro. Já Will, observou que ela estava sem aliança, mas não fez questão de raciocinar mais, virou as costas e saiu andando em direção ao elevador, com medo de olhar para trás, sabendo que toda a história entre eles teria um ponto final nesse dia. Ele só queria recomeçar a vida, se ainda fosse possível.

 **vi. vida nova**

À noite, enquanto fazia as malas ele evitou pensar, mas não conseguiu. Depois de um dia de trabalho que não rendeu muito, Diane praticamente o mandou para casa, alegando que ele não estava sendo muito útil. A vida era irônica e no mínimo sem sentido. Um dia ele acreditou que não era possível amar alguém incondicionalmente, depois ele acreditou que era possível esquecer uma pessoa capaz de trair e por fim acreditou que quem traiu pode mudar.

Cansado de pensar sobre sua vida vazia, Will foi até a cozinha onde pegou um suco de laranja (não sabia dizer se era a idade, ou o coração partido, mas ele estava preferindo suco ao álcool). Por mais irritante que fosse, ele estava embarcando novamente em seu ritual de _pensamentos sobre Alicia_ e mesmo sabendo que isso era uma má ideia, sentia que era a única maneira de trazê-la para perto novamente. Então, ainda meio baqueado pela falta de sono e pelo cansaço do serviço, se sentou no ponto estratégico que o levava para a vista da cidade para pensar novamente.

Talvez no fundo as pessoas sejam os seres mais estranhos do mundo. Elas costumam fazer situações devido aos sentimentos e depois não conseguem se desvencilhar disso. Parece simples no começo: se duas pessoas gostam de ficar perto uma da outra, faz sentido elas ficarem perto uma da outra. Sentimentos deviam ser simples assim, mas não são.

Caminhando até o balcão, ele pegou seu celular e verificou as notificações. Doze chamadas de um número desconhecido. Em seguida, pegou o lixo da cozinha e colocando um tênis e uma jaqueta, abriu a porta para levar o lixo para fora. Tudo fez sentido quando encontrou a última pessoa que ele achou que encontraria sentada do lado de fora da porta dele. Tão casual, de jeans e um casaco simples, ela estava sentada com uma cara de quem estava chorando.

-Por favor, não vá – Alicia ficou de pé e deu um passo para frente – As estrelas... As estrelas devem iluminar seus barcos antes deles partirem. Se eles voltarem, elas os guiarão para que não desbravem o mundo sozinhos. Ou com medo... Não lembro direito, mas sempre soube que hora eu era a estrela e hora você era o barco.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso inteiro. Will não era fã dos seus próprios sorrisos inteiros, mas sorriu quando lembrou do texto que ele escreveu para ela há muitos anos.

* * *

 ** _Georgetown. 1995._**

 _-Leesha, fiz um texto diferente sobre uma coisa... Sobre algo que aconteceu comigo – O rapaz disse. Ele entregou para a amiga uma garrafa de cerveja e abrindo, sentou-se do lado dela no sofá._

 _-Lê para mim._

 _-Só um pedaço, tá? - Ele se posicionou de frente para ela - "As estrelas iluminarão os barcos antes deles partirem. E se eles voltarem, elas os guiarão para que não desbravem o mundo com medo. Ilumina-los não significará reviver o passado, mas desejar ir mais longe no futuro. Elas não se perderão, afinal sabem amar. Porém, se um dia eles se perderem e fecharem os corações para certa direção, elas vão avistá-los e dizer que o tempo foi feito para eles viverem juntos"._

 _-William Gardner. Que lado sensível é esse? Escreve um livro._

 _Os dois deram risadas e ele jurou que nunca ia dizer o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras, sem imaginar que ela já sabia._

* * *

-Desde quando isso? – Ele começou. Deixando a sacola do lado de fora ele entrou e gesticulou para que entrassem no apartamento - Quero dizer... Desde quando você está aqui?

-Uns 40 minutos. Não tive coragem de bater na porta, mas na verdade eu não posso deixar isso acontecer – Ela estava nervosa, era evidente - Não quero.

-Por que, Alicia? – Ele sussurrou e encostou na parede, tentando fazer um espaço só para ele. Ele não se confiava perto dela, mas não conseguia esconder a alegria de vê-la lutando por ele.

-Eu preciso de tempo para dizer tudo, mas por favor... Não vá embora.

Ele encarou os olhos dela por um tempo e sem saber quem deu o primeiro passo, sentiu os braços dela envolverem sua cintura. Há muito tempo ele queria abraça-la e pedir para ela ir embora com ele também. Ele afagou os cabelos da mulher e sentindo o cheiro do perfume e do shampoo dela, sorriu ao senti-la tão perto.

-A minha confiança está tão abalada – Ele sussurrou entre beijos de carinho que deixava na testa dela.

-Eu sei – Ela respondeu soluçando contra a camisa dele – Eu quero consertar isso, se você quiser também.

-Não é tão fácil – Ele a abraçou mais para ter a certeza que ia fazer o pedido certo – Vem comigo pra Nova York.

-Eu não posso deixar tudo aqui – Ela olhou para ele – Mas... Se fizermos um plano-

Ele a silenciou tocando as bochechas dela e selando seus lábios. Então se lembrou como era sentir como as coisas deviam ser: a boca dela se encaixando na dele, ela excitando ao abrir a boca para que a língua dele pudesse explorar ela um pouco mais, movimentando-se em um ritmo suave de saudade. Sentindo-se relaxado ao se sentir unido intimamente a ela outra vez, Will se sentiu capaz de aproximar seus sonhos a fatos reais e não teve dúvida da sua nova vida.

- _We will make a plan_.

* * *

Fim.


End file.
